NNC Airport Network
NNC Airport Network is a satellite TV network broadcasting general news, weather, stock market updates & features to airports across North America History The network debuted on November 4th, 1991 & is currently shown in 48 airports around the world, on TV's located in gate & boarding areas, as well as airport lounges. NNC Airport Network alternates between LIVE simulcasts of NNC & NNC-2 programming. It also airs additional weather, business & travel segments, such as airport delays, in it's programming. NNC Airport Network also airs select LIVE sports programming from the NFL & the NBA. NNC Airport Network broadcasts 24/7, with round-the-clock technical & editorial staffing. Because it broadcasts in public waiting areas, NNC Airport Network will not air graphic video coverage of commercial air accidents or incidents, unless the incident involves a national emergency or threat to security. NNC Airport Network also screens out material that is either sexually explicit or portrays graphic violence. During these segments, a flash cut to a weather map will occur. The NNC Airport Network does have advertisements, but does not accept advertisements from any airline, to ensure that ads for 1 airline are not shown in another airline's gate area. NNC Airport Network is owned by WMFL Corporation. Participating airports * The Schiphol Airport in Amsterdam, Netherlands * The Albany International Airport in Albany, New York * The Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport in Anchorage, Alaska * The Atlanta-DeKalb Peachtree Airport in Atlanta, Georgia * The Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport in Atlanta, Georgia * The Bermuda International Airport in St. George, Bermuda * The Boston Logan International Airport in Boston, Massachusetts * The Chicago Midway Airport in Chicago, Illinois * The Chicago O'Hare International Airport in Chicago, Illinois * The Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky International Airport in Cincinnati, Ohio * The Cleveland Hopkins International Airport in Cleveland, Ohio * The Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport in Dallas/Ft. Worth, Texas * The Dallas Love Field Airport in Dallas, Texas * The Dayton International Airport in Dayton, Ohio * The Denver International Airport in Denver, Colorado * The Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport in Detroit, Michigan * The George Bush Intercontinental Airport in Houston, Texas * The William P. Hobby Airport in Houston, Texas * The Huntsville International Airport in Huntsville, Alabama * The Jacksonville International Airport in Jacksonville, Florida * The Kansas City International Airport in Kansas City, Missouri * The Ketchikan International Airport in Ketchikan, Alaska * The McGhee Tyson Airport in Knoxville, Tennessee * The Memphis International Airport in Memphis, Tennessee * The Miami International Airport in Miami, Florida * The Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport in Minneapolis, Minnesota * The Moline Quad City International Airport in Moline, Illinois * The Myrtle Beach International Airport in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina * The Nashville International Airport in Nashville, Tennessee * The John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York, New York * The New York LaGuardia Airport in New York, New York * The New York Long Island Islip MacArthur Airport in Islip, New York * The Newark International Airport in Newark, New Jersey * The Oakland International Airport in Oakland, California * The LA/Ontario International Airport in Ontario, California * The Orlando International Airport in Orlando, Florida * The Philadelphia International Airport in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * The Sky Harbor International Airport in Phoenix, Arizona * The Lambert-St. Louis International Airport in St. Louis, Missouri * The Salt Lake City International Airport in Salt Lake City, Utah * The San Francisco International Airport in San Francisco, California * The San Jose International Airport in San Jose, California * The Savannah-Hilton Head International Airport in Savannah, Georgia * The Seattle-Tacoma International Airport in Seattle, Washington * The Tallahassee Regional Airport in Tallahassee, Florida * The Dulles International Airport in Washington, D.C. * The Reagan National Airport in Washington, D.C. ** NOTE: These are Participating Airports as of 10/1/09 External Links